Flirt and Tease
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: "Flirting with an Uchiha is so much fun especially when they can't do anything about it" said Naruto "We'll see about that," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Believe me you can't do anything," said Naruto happily but then sat up quickly as he saw Sasuke's eyes flash red for a second. Naruto the Hokage manged to capture Sasuke and have him tied up only to flirt and tease. R
1. Chapter 1

Flirt and Tease

Naruto's Point of View

I sat on the Hokage throne as I waited for the ANBU to bring Sasuke back to me. The allied nation won the war and the Leaf appointed me to be the Hokage. Madara was locked away and Sasuke was being dragged back to the Leaf. I never thought that being Hokage would be such a boring job. All I have been doing this whole week was paperwork {like I actually read what the document says. I just sign the papers}, attending meetings, and giving speeches. Now I know how Tsunade feels. Just as I was about to close my eyes to go to sleep I heard screaming coming from outside the door. The door suddenly flew open and in came the ANBU dragging Sasuke along. Great they had to drag him in now.

The ANBU bandaged Sasuke's eyes but there was still blood dripping down his cheeks from his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back with chains; his cloths were ripped from fighting with my awesome ANBUs.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke-Kun," I said as I got up from the Hokage throne and walked in front of Sasuke. "Like I said before that I was going to bring you back to Konoha whether you liked it or not"

"So now that you finally captured me what are you planning to do to me?" asked Sasuke as more blood dripped down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure yet. No one else in the village actually knows that you're back. Only I and my ANBUs know. I told the whole village that I was planning on giving up on you and I actually was going to give up on you; and they believed that. But I kept the mission about bringing you back going on secretly," I said as I laughed.

"Why did you if you were going to give up on me?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you're part of my village and therefore your stupid ass is my duty. Being Hokage is such a boring job," I said as I sighed. "Now let's see. What should I do to you? Maybe I should take you to Sakura and let her decide, or maybe I should let you rot in prison, I know how about this. You should keep me company while I do my paperwork. Like I actually read those dumb documents. Hey someone bring me my sake. I need to be wasted."

"He's just turning out like Lady Tsunade!" screamed one of the guards as ran to get me my beer.

"I am not!" I shouted as I threw a cushion at the running guard.

I turned around to face Sasuke and slowly let my fingers run over Sasuke's bandaged eyes as I thought how painful it must have been for him to get his eternal mangekyou sharingan. I was about to take the bandage off but then cringed away from him as his blood got on my finger. I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. Can he see through the bandages? How powerful are his eyes? Itachi did warn me that if was to bring him back that he wouldn't be the same Sasuke that I knew. Well maybe I should have just assassinated him. But then Sakura would have been so heart broken and Team 7 would have been even more ruined. But who cares about Team 7. I'm Hokage now and I got better things to worry about then Team 7.

"Keep his eyes bandaged and seal him away in the room prepared for him. I don't want his company right now. And for God sake stop his ridiculous eye bleeding; and where is my sake!" I screamed as I threw a tantrum in the throne room.

"Yes Hokage Naruto," said the ANBU as they took him away to the sealed room prepared for him.

I got up and went inside my office to do more stacks of paperwork. I sat down on my chair and just signed random papers. Sasuke must have been really weak to have my ANBUs overpower him and let them drag him back to Konoha. But at least he's safe from the idiot Kabuto. I don't need Kabuto messing up Sasuke's head and having him destroy Konoha like Pain did. Since the day Sasuke and I fought at the Valley of the End I have been seeing Sasuke always covered in blood. Nothing else but just blood; and I'm so tired of seeing blood on him. My stomach slowly started to turn and I got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited. I'm not afraid of blood I'm just afraid of seeing blood on him.

**1****st**** Day of Sasuke's Company**

"You know it's fun to have someone to talk to while I'm doing paperwork," I said happily signing papers without reading them.

Silence.

"I have been wondering this for a long time. Why do your eyes always bleed?" I asked as I stared at him.

Silence.

"Why aren't you talking?" I said angrily as I stood up from my chair.

Silence.

"Listen you asshole I'm the Hokage so that means you listen to me!" I screamed.

"Not until you take this bandage off of my eyes," he said as I froze.

"No," I said while he smirked and turned to look at me. Can he see me through the bandages?

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just shut up," I said as I as I sat back down with my arms crossed.

"But I thought you wanted me to talk?" said Sasuke the smirk never leaving his face.

"Why are you so complicated?" I said.

"You're the one who's spoiled," he said as I turned to look at him angrily.

"What did you call me?" I said as I crawled on top of my desk.

"I called you spoiled," said Sasuke.

"I'm not spoiled I just always get what I want," I said as I grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him up.

"Yeah that's called being spoiled," said Sasuke.

"Well I guess I am spoiled. I wanted you to talk and I got that. I get everything I want." I said I pushed him back down on the couch.

"What do you want now?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure," I said as I sat on top of my desk. "Wait I know what I want this time. I want to show you to the whole village. Oh my dear ANBUs hold a big meeting so that I can show off my lovely capture"

"As you wish Hokage" said the captain of the ANBUs.

"Now that ugly Danzo is out of the way, thanks to you, the ANBUs only can follow my orders," I said as I saw Sasuke's expression change. "I also too thought that Danzo needed to go. But the way you killed him was wrong"

"He ordered my brother to kill my clan!" shouted Sasuke.

"You're acting like your clan was the only one wiped out," I said as Sasuke turned quiet. "My mother's clan was wiped out too. But I didn't turn all dramatic and vengeance full"

"It turns out like we're more alike than I thought," said Sasuke while I smirked.

"Look who finally admits it," I said. "But let's forget about clans. It time for me to show the whole village my prisoner"

"Your prisoner?" said Sasuke.

"Yes you're my prisoner Sasuke. Oh I almost forgot to tell you this; you won't be able to see anything now that you're captured," I said as I sat down on Sasuke's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And why not?" asked Sasuke as stared straight in my eyes. Can he actually see through those bandages?

"Because your eyes are dangerous," I said as I got up and heard a knock on my office door.

"My Hokage the town is waiting for your presence," said the ANBU captain as he bowed.

"Oh how lovely. Time to show off my prisoner and my awesome self," I said as the ANBU captain escorted Sasuke to the balcony where I was going to give my speech.

As I got onto my balcony I saw the whole village cheering. I waved and blew kisses at the girls that were basically drooling. I remember when I was drooling after Sakura but she only liked the crazy killer, Sasuke.

"Oh I am honored to tell you that the threat to the safety of yours is stopped and captured. Can anyone guess who that threat is?" I asked as people shouted out answers.

"Kabuto" said one boy around the age of 10.

"Nope" I said.

"Oh I know Sasuke" said a girl around the age of 14.

"You're correct!" I said as the girl blushed and smiled. "Sasuke is captured and being held a prisoner. Here he is right now"

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out onto the balcony as people gasped and stared in fear. I smiled and held Sasuke's arm tightly.

"It's quiet alright my people. He is being held and watched very carefully. He won't be able to harm anyone," I said happily putting them at an ease. "I'm not sure what to do with him right now. But all he knows is that it won't be very pleasant"

I saw my old classmates running to the Hokage throne room as they saw Sasuke. I smiled and turned to face the ANBU captain. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in the captain's ear.

"Let them in please," I said the as the ANBU captain bowed and told his fellow team mates to let them in. "I assure that he won't be able to you harm you guys. And now it's time for me to go. Please carry on to what you were doing"

I blew a kiss at them and pulled Sasuke back inside the Hokage throne room where I found my old class mates waiting for me.

"Naruto I thought you gave up on Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as I pushed Sasuke down on the couch.

"Oh silly me I still continued the mission secretly," I said "I'm the Hokage I can do whatever I want"

"But Naruto how did you even manage to capture Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he stared at Sasuke who was gaged, blinded, and tied up.

"Oh that was easy for my awesome ANBU. They attacked him when he was at his weakest," I said happily.

"Can we be Team 7 again?" asked Sakura as she stared at Sasuke with hearts basically in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not. I'm the Hokage, Sasuke's a killer and a prisoner it would never work out," I said.

"Did you really have to keep him like that?" asked Ino blushing.

"Here I'll remove the gag so that he doesn't look like a toy if know what I mean," I said as I untied the gag off of Sasuke.

"What are you planning to do to him?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh I'm not sure yet," I said as I smirked. "Maybe I should sell him as a reward to other nations"

"You can't do that Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"I was just kidding," I said. "Oh look at the time. It's time for Sasuke to go back to his sealed room. And time for you guys to go. But do come again to see Sasuke oh wait I mean the prisoner."

I watched them leave with an unsure look on their faces. I giggled as I sat on my Hokage throne chair with my ANBU guard feeding me grapes.

"You're a flirt Naruto," said Sasuke as I smiled and sat down on Sasuke's lap again with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You finally figured it out. And I flirt with everyone but mostly with my guards, my friends, and sometimes very special prisoners," I said as Sasuke stared into my eyes again. Can he really see through those bandages?

"I can tell," said Sasuke.

"Being Hokage could get boring so I need entertainment once in a while," I said. "I even flirt with some Kages especially a certain red head that you know"

"Gaara," said Sasuke.

"Yes Gaara the cutie red head," I said as I laid my head down on Sasuke's lap. "He doesn't mind he knows that I'm a big flirt and a tease"

"I didn't know that you were like that," said Sasuke.

"Well now you know," I said "Flirting with an Uchiha is so much fun especially when they can't do anything about it"

"We'll see about that," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Believe me you can't do anything," I said happily but then sat up quickly as I saw Sasuke's eyes flash red for a second.

"_So tell me what you guys think? This was just a drabble that I wrote in English class my teacher is such a bore. Please read and review." –XxxAngelForeverxXX _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello my lovely readers; I hoped you liked chapter one. And I hope that you will like chapter two as well. __" –XxxAngelForeverxXX_

Chapter Two

2nd Day of Sasuke Company

I continued to sign papers without even reading what they had to say. I looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch still tied up and blinded. Can he see through the bandages? Yesterday I swear I saw his eyes glow red for a second. And the way he stared into my eyes it was like he could actually see. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in darling," I said as the door opened. It was a boy who was holding a large box.

"Your order of a hundred Sakura blossom scented perfume came my Hokage," said the boy.

"What but I didn't order those?" I said.

"But we have your signature right here," said the boy handing me the paper. It was one of those papers that I signed with reading them.

"Oh these perfume bottles were meant to be sent to the Sand not the Leaf. I forgot to mention that in the paper. Sorry sweetie," I said as the boy smiled and went away to hurry to the Sand. Gaara's is going to get a surprise.

"That's what you get for not reading what you're going to sign," said Sasuke while I sat down on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am free of work to do," I said as he stared into my eyes again. How can he do that he's blinded?

"Are you going to let me see?" asked Sasuke while I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Of course not, your eyes are dangerous," I said while Sasuke smirked.

"Looks like there's no changing your mind," he said while I giggled.

"Well duh. I know what those eyes of yours do and I'm not letting anyone in my village experience it," I said as I ran my fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"You experienced it. By who?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Your brother of course it was just a trick he playing on me. I broke free from it though. It felt so real even though it was fake. And I'm not letting your eyes be seen until I can trust you again which probably be never," I said as I ran my fingers over the bandages on Sasuke's eyes. "Funny thing is that I trust your brother more than you"

"Looks like my brother will always be better," said Sasuke while I laughed.

"You two are brothers Sasuke. You guys will always be equal in power and love. I know you love him deeply. I never got to have a sibling that's why I got so attached to you. But now that you turned hell bent on revenge and whatever else I'm so not attached to you. It's like I don't even know you anymore I probably don't anyway," I said as I ran my hand down Sasuke's chest.

I pushed Sasuke down on the couch and sat on top of him. I smiled innocently at him as he smirked.

"What are you planning to do to me Hokage?" asked Sasuke while giggled.

"Nothing yet darling," I said as ran my hand over where the cursed seal was. It was gone. "Your curse seal is gone"

"Itachi took that away," said Sasuke as smiled.

"You have such a protective, caring, and sweet big brother!" I said while he grinned.

"I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone," said Sasuke pain clearly written in his voice.

"That's true. But don't dwell in the past Sasuke. All you need to know is that he loves you," I said as I bit Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke while I let go of his ear.

"I'm sorry I guess I got carried away sweetie," I said as I gasped as I saw his eyes glow faintly red. I stared into them and suddenly I felt a feeling of tiredness and numbness rush into me. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly the feeling went away. I immediately got off of him and opened my office door and rushed into the arms of my ANBU captain.

"Take him away and bandage his eyes even more," I said as the captain nodded and escorted Sasuke back to his sealed room. And yet with his eyes even bandaged he is still dangerous. But it felt good actually. Oh God I think I am going crazy.

I went back inside my office and sat down on my chair with my head lying down on my desk. I still felt a little tired for some reason. I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in sweetie pie," I said and the door opened it was ANBU captain with Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke his eyes was severely bandaged. I got up and flung my arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "Oh my God I didn't mean it for your eyes to be packed with so many bandages but it servers you right for doing whatever you did to me"

"I guess it does," said Sasuke as I pushed him back down on the couch.

"It's alright captain you can go now honey," I said as I blew a kiss at him and closed the office door. "Now where were we?"

I push him down on the couch again so I can sit on top of him. I leaned in and was about to bite his ear again but stopped when I heard my name being called. It was Sakura and Kakashi probably with her. I quickly got off of Sasuke as the door flew open.

"Oh my God what happened to his eyes?" said Sakura as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"He tried to use his Sharingan on me," I said as I sat on top of my desk.

"So have you figured out what you're going to do to Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"No not yet. I'm still thinking," I said.

"Is it going to be something bad?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe but what I know so far it isn't going to be something pleasant my dear," I said snickering as I grabbed Sakura's hand and twirled her around the room.

"Oh Naruto you flirt," said Sakura as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about my darling," I said as I kissed Sakura's hand. She quickly pulled her hand out of mines and ran out of the room giggling while I smirked.

"Naruto you flirt," said Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke. "May I ask you a question Sasuke?"

"Go ahead," said Sasuke.

"Why do you remain silent in front of Sakura and me?" asked Kakashi.

All Kakashi got as an answer was silence.

"Don't worry he was like that at first with me," I said while Kakashi stroked Sasuke's cheek but Sasuke just cringed away.

"I'm just sad my former student became like this," said Kakashi before leaving with a love struck Sakura.

I closed the office door and sat on top of Sasuke's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You let me touch you but not Kakashi. Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said while I hugged him tightly.

"Don't think about it Sasuke either," I said as I bit his ear again. "I'm just happy that I have someone to play with now"

"When are you not happy?" said Sasuke while I frowned.

"Why are you so rude sweetie?" I asked while Sasuke smirked.

"Why don't you just go back to what you were doing?" said Sasuke.

"Fine then" I said as I bit his ear again but harshly. "I think I don't need to trust you as long as you're tied up it's alright and plus I can have all the fun I can with you"

"Yeah without my consent," said Sasuke while I frowned.

"I don't need your consent; you're my prisoner and I get everything I want," I said smirking as I kissed Sasuke's neck softly.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my office door. I quickly got off of Sasuke right as the office door opened. Ino came in blushing as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto," said Ino while I grabbed her hand and twirled her around the room. "You're such a flirt Naruto. But I like it"

"Anything for you beautiful," I said as I pulled her close to me and leaned in to kiss her cheek but she giggled and pushed me away.

"Oh Naruto. I only came here to give you this message. It's from Gaara," said Ino as she handed me the letter.

"My first priority is you my dear," I said as Ino cheeks turned completely red.

"Stop it Naruto you're making me blush," said Ino. When girls say that it actually means to make them blush even more. Of course everything girls say they mean the opposite. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away and ran out of the office door giggling and screaming. It's always at the part where I kiss them.

I went over to my desk and opened the letter.

_Naruto,_

_Honestly. You just had to send it to me. Temari seriously thought I actually bought those many perfume bottles for her. I couldn't escape her for an hour. She kept hugging and kissing me. You're going to pay for that. When I visit your village I am going to kick your ass. And don't think of it in that way._

_Gaara._

"Well Gaara I am going to look forward to the ass kicking," I said laughing.

"And you're also a pervert," said Sasuke as I frowned.

"I am not," I said as I sat down on Sasuke's lap but then thought again that I actually kind of am. "I'm sorry if I am sweetie. I just like to play around with people if you know what I mean. I don't care if they are a girl or guy; if they are to my liking then I must have them"

"Goodnight Sasuke," I said as my ANBUs came to take him away back to his sealed room.

I got up and walked to the Hokage bathroom to take my nightly shower. I stripped off my cloths and turned on the shower and got inside the bathtub. After spending half an hour in the bathroom I got out and went inside my Hokage bedroom. I turned on my alarm clock and went under my covers. I was extremely tired that I went right away to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept for about four hours before I woke up for some strange reason. Groaning I looked around the room for whatever woke me up. I gasped as I saw something glowing red for a second before disappearing. OMG don't tell me this place is haunted? I grabbed my pillow and squished it to my chest as I sank under the covers and tried to make myself fall asleep. I need to call in the priest tomorrow morning. I closed my eyes but then heard something fall with a loud thud. I sat right up and screamed. I then heard snickering. I grabbed my pillows and started throwing them at the direction the snickering was coming from. I sank down on my bed and covered my ears with my hands as I tried to fall asleep. You're going to get it in the morning ghost!

"_What do you think my lovely people? Please read and review. I really want your guys opinions," -XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello my lovely people. I am so glad that you guys like this story too. I thought for a little while that I may have made Naruto too flirty but then again people liked him that way so I am going to keep Naruto as a total flirt. And I hope that you guys like this chapter as well,"- XXxAngelForeverxXX_

Chapter Three

3rd Day of Sasuke's Company

I groaned as I kept signing random papers. I couldn't get any sleep last night because of the ghost. I yawned and laid my head down on my desk. I was about to fall asleep but then I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in sugar," I said as Kakashi and Sakura walked in.

"Well if it isn't my angel," I said as I grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it. She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed. Why is it always at the part when I kiss them? "Have you come to brighten up my day?"

"No we came to see if you made your decision about what to do with Sasuke?" said Kakashi as I frowned and sat back down on my chair.

"I don't know what to do with him," I said "And to tell you the truth I haven't even been thinking about his punishment yet"

"Is it going to be something really bad?" asked Sakura.

"No it's not going to be something really bad," I said "And it's not going to be something pleasant either"

"Naruto you really surprise me," said Kakashi.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've grown so much and changed so much too. It's like you're a whole new person," said Kakashi as I smiled.

"Really I haven't even noticed that I changed," I said.

"Well we noticed," said Kiba as he stood in the doorway with his dog. "You've grown so flirtatious, matured, and kind of mysterious too"

"You guys sound like you miss the old Naruto," I said.

"We do!" they all shouted at me.

"Oh my God look at the time. I really need to finish these paper work and mail them off. Bye you guys and do come again," I said as my guards ushered them away. I honestly don't think I changed.

I started to sign more random papers that I had no idea what they were saying. I heard another knock on my office door. What a busy life I have. It was probably my cute ANBU captain.

"Come in darling," I said as he opened the door. I knew it was my ANBU captain with Sasuke.

"We had his eyes bandaged again Hokage," said the ANBU captain as he lead Sasuke to the couch and had him seated.

"Thank you cupcake," I sad as the ANBU captain left.

"Are you planning to keep me tied up for the rest of my life?" asked Sasuke as I sat down his lap. Look like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I don't know Sasuke," I said as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "You should really stop asking me these questions I'm still undecided about your punishment"

"Really because other Kages would have me killed by now," said Sasuke as my eyes went wide open.

"I said stop! I'm not like those other Kages. My father and I would never give death as a punishment even though the person killed so many," I said as a smirk came on Sasuke's face.

"You're so full of goodness," said Sasuke.

"I guess you can say that," I said.

"Why you don't agree?" said Sasuke. "You managed to do well even with the fox inside of you"

"Yeah, and all the time the fox been inside of me he still doesn't like me," I said as I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Sasuke.

"Akatsuki and their failed attempts of capturing me," I said. "They managed to get every other jinchuuriki expect me. And the stupid nine tails still doesn't like me. I kept him safe from them and he still doesn't like me"

"That's pretty sad," said Sasuke.

"Do you know what's also sad?" I asked as I grinned and whispered in Sasuke ear. "That I have the only two surviving members of Akatsuki captured and the rest are dead. It's a shame. I thought Akatsuki was supposed to be strong and evil but they were so easy to fight"

"You have Madara captured?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't know?" I asked completely bewildered. How could he not know?

"When the war happened I wasn't with Madara. He kept me hidden in a room because my eyes were healing from the surgery to get the eternal mangekyou sharingan-" I interrupted him.

"God just stop!" I said as I got off of him and went back to my desk and laid my head down.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I clenched my fist as memories and memories of him kept rushing into my head. And he was always covered in blood. But the blood was always from his eyes. Is that why I can barely look him in the eyes because I'm afraid to see blood?

"Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Just be quiet," I said as my stomach started to turn.

I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited. It's not like I'm afraid of blood I'm just afraid of seeing it on him.

"Are you okay Hokage?" asked my ANBU captain.

"Yes just go please. I'll be fine," I said as he left. I got up and went to brush my teeth again.

What is it with the Uchihas' and their constant eye bleeding? Don't they find it uncomfortable to have blood running down from their eyes? Maybe they're used to it. No wait what the hell am I thinking how could someone get used to eye bleeding? After I was done with brushing I went back to my office and laid my head down on my desk again.

"How could you go through it?" I said "I mean wasn't it painful?"

"Of course it was painful. But I wasn't going to let pain stop me gaining my eternal mangekyou sharingan," said Sasuke.

"But your freaking eye balls are being removed and…and you're still willing to go that far?" I said as Sasuke smirked.

"They're just eyes Naruto," said Sasuke leaving me speechless.

"Yeah and you see with your eyes," I said.

"My eyes gives me more than just vision Naruto. They give me endless amount of power," said Sasuke.

"Yeah but now your eyes are useless. You can't even use it now," I said as I sat down on his lap. "Who did the surgery on you?"

"Madara," he said.

"Of course it would be him," I said. "Tell me Sasuke were you planning on killing him just like Orochimaru?"

I grinned as Sasuke remained silent.

"Are you not going to answer?" I said.

"Why would I kill another Uchiha?" he said.

"I don't know. I should have been smarter back then. How could I have possibly thought that you would let someone use your body as their own? Wow I was really dumb to think that you would have nasty Orochimaru have you." I said. "But now that he's dead and gone all I have to do is capture Kabuto"

"And what would you do to him?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but I don't trust him being alive. He's full of tricks and stuff. Maybe I should just capture him and give him off to the Sand and let Gaara decide?" I said as I kissed Sasuke on the cheek and hugged him again.

"Did you ever had a crush on someone?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Wow that is really strange," I said as I heard a knock on my door. I got off Sasuke and opened the door to see my ANBU captain standing with the priest that I called.

"Oh fantastic you have you arrived Mr. Priest," I said as I looked at the old man standing with a cross in his hand.

"Call me Father instead of Mr. Priest," said the priest. "So where have you been experiencing this haunting"

"In my bedroom Father," I said as I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in my ANBU captain's ear. "Look after Sasuke for me cupcake"

"Show me to your bedroom," said the priest as I lead the way.

"So what have you experienced so far?" asked the priest as he started to throw holy water around.

"Well I saw two red eyes and stuff have been just moving around," I said as the priest put a cross over my head and held my hand.

"Oh my child you're being haunted by a demon," said the priest as I screamed.

"What! I'm being haunted by a demon!" I yelled as I grabbed the priest shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. "Do something Father, please do something. Get rid of the demon"

I froze as the picture of Sakura and I fell down from the wall. The stuff on my draw then started to shake and fall. I screamed and hid behind the priest as he held out a cross in front of himself.

"This is some real demonic haunting," said the priest. "I command you show yourself you demon"

More stuff started to move around and fall. I raised my hand to the cross the priest put on me and held it.

"What's going on Father?" I asked.

"The demon is just being its usual self," said the priest. "I command you to give me your name you bastard"

Suddenly the window broke and glass shattered everywhere. I felt my cheek being cut as I quickly went down on the ground to shield myself. I looked at the priest who was staring out of the window. I turned my head to look outside and saw Kabuto standing on a clay bird.

"It's the demon!" shouted the priest as he started to throw holy water at Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" I said. "Guards!"

"Don't say a word or he'll possess you," said the priest as he pushed me out in the hallway.

"But Father," I said.

"Shush my boy," said the priest. "I command you to give me your name!"

"What kind of nonsense is this?" said Kabuto as holy water was being thrown at him.

"Father he's isn't the demon," I shouted.

"What? Then what is he?" said the priest.

"He's a criminal," I said. "What do you want Kabuto?"

"It's not what I want it's who I want," said Kabuto.

"Well who do you want Kabuto?" I asked as my ANBU guards appeared behind me.

"Sasuke but I have a feeling that you won't give him up easily," said Kabuto.

"You're damn right about that," I said.

"Tell me Naruto did you leave Sasuke alone?" said Kabuto. My heart started to beat fast. I left him alone with the ANBU captain. Could he have escaped?

"Attack," I shouted as daggers started to be thrown at Kabuto. I quickly started to run down the hallway to my office where I left Sasuke and the captain alone. I flung open the door and saw Sasuke still tied and blinded sitting on the couch and the captain standing and watching him.

"Naruto!" I heard someone shout my name. It was Kiba; he was the vice-captain of the ANBU guards. "Kabuto escaped but he told me tell you something"

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said that the only thing you were being haunted by was him," said Kiba as I screamed. "What's the matter?"

"How gross! Don't tell me he saw me naked?" I said as Kiba screamed.

"Ew he sounds like a molester," said Kiba as we turned to stare at Sasuke.

"How could you stay with them Sasuke?" said Kiba.

"Yeah they're so creepy," I said.

"You got that right," said Kiba.

"You two are idiots," said Sasuke.

"Naruto," I heard Sakura shout my name. "Are you okay? You're cheek is bleeding"

"It's always my cheek. It gets cut, bitten, pinched, and scratched. My poor cheeks," I said as Sakura started to heal my cheeks with her chakra.

"That's because your cheeks are so cute!" said Sakura as she pinched my other cheek.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Oops sorry," she said.

After she was done healing my cheeks she left along with Kiba and the captain to heal other wounded shinobi. I closed my office door and sighed. Today turned out to be the worst day ever. I wonder if I should take Sasuke to our maximum security vaults. What if Kabuto attacks again? And Sasuke would be basically just open for Kabuto to take. If he was in our maximum security vaults then he would locked, sealed, and protected.

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke say.

"Yeah?" I said but then gasped as saw his eyes glow red through the bandages.

"Look into my eyes Naruto," said Sasuke.

"No," I said as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Too late you already looked into them," said Sasuke as he got up from the couch and took off his bandages.

I felt my wrists being grabbed and pinned against the door. His eyes were glowing red extremely red. I'm in big shit right now. He raised a dagger up to my eyes and smirked. I clenched my eyes shut again and waited for the pain. But it never happened instead I felt him kiss me eyelid.

"Did you really think that I would do that?" he said. "Your eyes so beautiful, it's like staring into the sky. But every single time I try to look into them you always look away. Why?"

"Afraid of seeing blood?" he said.

"Let go of me," I said.

"Hokage," I heard.

"Hokage wake up," I heard my captain say again.

"Hokage please wake up," I heard him say again.

"Let go of me Sasuke," I said.

I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke. His eyes were still bandaged and he was still tied up and sitting on the couch.

"Take him to maximum security," I said as my ANBU captain grabbed Sasuke by the arm and lead him to the vaults.

It felt so real. Yet it wasn't. I got up from the ground and stared at my village. I can't have him killed. And yet I can't have him tied up all his life. Then what am I supposed to do?

"_Did you like it? Naruto is such a cutie oh my God! And Sasuke is so hot OMG! LOL! So...? LOL Well any review and tell me your thoughts. I LOVE FLIRTY NARUTO! OMG!" -XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto's Point of View**

There were so many papers stacked in piles on top of desk. And here I was not even touching them. I didn't want to do paperwork. So I decided just to sit on my chair and stare out at my village. I was bored extremely bored. Gaara hasn't even come to kick my ass yet. I wonder when he is going to come. I then heard a knock on my office door. I turned around in my chair and turned to face the door. It was probably Sakura and Kakashi.

"Come in," I said as they opened the door.

"Why no "Come in darling?" or "Come in sugar?"" said Sakura.

"I'm just not feeling so good today," I said as I sighed and drank my drink.

"What is that you're drinking?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing," I said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Really; because to me it looks like sake!" he said as he grabbed my drink away from me.

"Hey what the heck?" I said as I reached for my drink but he only held it away from my reach.

"You may be the Hokage but you're still sixteen," said Kakashi as I sank down in my chair.

"Oh busted. Underage drinking," said Sakura. "Tell me Naruto why would you be drinking?"

"I have drunk before," I said "I like it"

"There is a reason behind everything. And "I like it" is not a reason," said Sakura "Are you upset?"

"No," I said as I hid my face behind the stacks of papers on my desk.

"Seems to me that you're lying," said Sakura as she looked down at me from my stacks of papers. "You can tell me Naruto"

"I'm not upset," I said as Sakura frowned.

"You're still lying," said Sakura. "Come on Naruto the war is over you don't have to lie to us anymore"

"Okay fine. It's just I've been thinking about what you guys said earlier," I said. "You know that I changed."

"Well you have," said Sakura "You don't even show your face anymore in town,"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"But that's not something to be so upset about," said Sakura with a laugh as she grabbed my hand. "Come on take a walk with me outside. It will be good for you"

As we walked outside I closed my eyes as the sun hit me in my face. How long has it been since I walked outside? I feel like an old person.

"Wow its Naruto guys. He finally decided to show his face," said Shikamaru. "Why are you closing your eyes?"

"The sun it's blinding me," I said as I opened my eyes squinting.

"You've been staying indoors too much," said Shikamaru as he laughed.

"I know," I said.

"Well Hokage where to?" said Shikamaru.

"I know. I want see Iruka," I said.

As we walked together to our classroom; I had many villagers say hello to me. Ino, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata all decided to tag along too. I knocked on our old classroom door as Iruka opened it.

"Naruto it's so good to see you again" said Iruka as he hugged me. "Have you come to brighten my day up?"

"You can say that," I said as I walked inside my old classroom.

I walked around looking at the place again. How long since it been when I was known as the demon fox kid? I've accomplished so much. I could have easily given up and became the bad guy. But I didn't. I became the hero and saved my village. Sasuke could have been the hero too. But he chose the dark path and became the enemy. Funny when I was little I remembered him being the most liked. I always thought that he was going to become a hero. But what a shame he became the enemy instead. And I being the demon fox kid became the hero and the Hokage. What irony. I sat on top of my old desk and stared at the seat next to me where Sasuke sat at. And now he sits inside maximum security vaults.

"Thinking about old memories?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. When I was known as the demon fox kid," I said. "And what am I known as now. The hokage, the hero; I am still the same. Aren't I?"

"Instead of saying demon fox kid why don't we say jinchuuriki?" said Iruka as I smiled.

"It doesn't hurt me when you say demon fox kid," I said. "Just coming here brings back old memories. So much old memories of when we were little."

"Well Naruto finally gone loony," said Kiba. "He's been staying in his office too much"

"I have not gone loony Kiba," I said. "It's just this place brings back so much memories of when I was little. When I was hyper, annoying, and loud; I'm still the same right?"

"Naruto calm down," said Shikamaru "You're the still the same knucklehead ninja. I mean you sound mature that's just it. The flirting and the perverseness you had that in you for a very long time"

"I did? I never noticed," I said as I leaned my head against the window and looked out at the swing I always sat at.

"Quit acting so dull Hokage," said Kiba as he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me back and forth.

"Okay," I said as I took Kiba's hand off of me. "I just want to see the swing I always sat on"

"Naruto's taking a trip down memory lane," I heard Ino say as I walked out of the classroom and towards the playground.

I looked at the swing. I didn't sit on it for the fear of breaking it. All these memories that I was thinking about wasn't for fun it was for "What would old Naruto do when he captured Sasuke?" What would I do when I was young? I can't just trust him to be his old self again. I don't want to have him killed I don't know want to do.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sakura. "This trip down memory lane isn't for fun it's for something else isn't it?"

"It's just I don't know what do with Sasuke," I said.

"You'll think of something you always do Naruto," said Neji "I've known you for a long time Naruto and you always surprised me"

"That's the most you ever said to me Neji," I said as everyone started to laugh.

"There you go again surprising me," said Neji as I smiled.

"Naruto you're sun rays are turning dull," said Ino.

"What?" I asked as Ino smiled.

"Your sun rays. You're like a ball of sunshine," said Ino as she put a sun flower behind my ear. "But it's turning dull"

"Oh Ino; Naruto doesn't understand flower talk," said Sakura with a face palm.

"Flowers for everyone!" shouted Ino as she threw flowers from her basket up in the air. "And that wasn't flower talk Sakura"

"You've gone loony too," said Kiba.

"Well anyway. I think I better be heading back to my office now," I said as I turned around and started to walk back to the Hokage Tower.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Hokage," I heard Shikamaru say as he performed his shadow imitation technique. "Keep acting like "I need to go back to my office now" and you will officially turn loony and old"

"Alright what do you guys want me to do?" I asked. "Wait don't answer that!"

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"I just got an idea!" I shouted as Shikamaru released his shadow imitation technique. "How about we all go pay a little visit to Sasuke in maximum security vaults"

"That's a great idea Naruto-Kun," said Rock Lee.

"Wonderful let's go then," I said as we walked towards the Hokage Tower.

All of us started to walk towards the Hokage Tower because that's where the maximum security vaults were. As we walked back inside the Hokage Tower and towards the security vaults the guards immediately opened the door and led us inside the vaults. The guard then opened Sasuke's vault. He was leaning against the headboard of his bed looking very tired. His eyes were still bandaged and his hands were handcuffed.

"What a surprise," said Sasuke with grin on his face. "My old classmates came to see me"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself Sasuke!" shouted Ino as Sasuke smirked. "For all the evil things you did!"

"Is that all you guys came to tell me?" asked Sasuke. "My sins?"

"No," I said with a grin. "We came here to play a game"

"What game?" asked Sasuke.

"A dangerous game," I said. "I am tired of having you locked up and I'm sure that you're tried too. So I've decided that you will spend a day with each of your old classmates doing whatever that they want to do"

"What if I refuse?" said Sasuke with a frown.

"If you refuse then you will have to spend a day with the other Kages. And I know that isn't going to fun. Also you will have to spend a day with the previous Hokage, Lady Tsunade," I said. "Now let's see who the lucky person is to have Sasuke? How about you Shikamaru?"

"Oh come on this will be so awkward. We never even talked," said Shikamaru as I smirked.

"Well soon you two will talk," I said.

"What's so dangerous about this game?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to take the bandages off of his eyes," I said as Sakura gasped.

"But Naruto you'll know what he'll do," said Sakura.

"But we can't have him blinded his whole life," I said as sat down on the bed next to Sasuke. "I swear Sasuke if you do those eye magic tricks on me or anyone else I will hand you off to the other Kages and let them decide your fate. And your fate isn't going to pretty."

I slowly removed the bandages off of his eyes. I was expecting to see blood coming out from his eyes but there were none. Instead he just stared at me and our classmates. His dark eyes swept over them as if they were bugs in his way.

"You better not use your sharingan on anyone," I said as he smirked. "Promise me!"

"I promise," he said.

"Tomorrow Shikamaru you will have ANBUs following you around for safety reasons only," I said "So plan something that you always wanted to do with an Uchiha. You are dismissed. I have to talk to Sasuke alone"

I watched as they left. Shikamaru looked extremely unhappy while the other looks panicked and nervous. I knew that I was getting myself into deep shit but the old Naruto would take chances and risks. Eventually if something did go wrong I would solve it somehow because that's what old Naruto would do. Oh God I've been staying too much indoors lately that it is making my brain all messed up.

"I don't even have my sharingan out and you still can't look me in the eyes," said Sasuke as I looked at him surprised.

"I don't know what are you are talking about," I said happily only making Sasuke frown.

"Stop lying Naruto," he said as I frowned.

"Well what do you expect me to do Sasuke? Ever since you left I've been seeing blood on you especially your eyes. There's always blood on you. It's like you bathe in blood. And it's just so much blood…" I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. "Why did I just say that?"

"I don't know. But it explains a lot," said Sasuke with a smirk. "And I do not bathe in blood!"

"Can we please stop talking about it?" I said as I managed to stare Sasuke in the eyes.

"Whatever you want," said Sasuke as I hugged him.

"I promise I won't keep you like this for too long," I said "It's just you have to break out of your crazy I'm going to kill the whole world act. Because you won't ever succeed!"

"Because you will always be in my way," said Sasuke as I smiled.

"Well duh Sasuke," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "And it makes me happy knowing that you think my eyes are beautiful"

* * *

"_Finally I update this story. I bet you guys are really angry at me. LoL…please forgive me for the really late update. And I hope that you guys like this chapter. Love you guys all," xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bright moonlight spilled across Naruto's sunny skin. The boy groaned as the fox restlessly stirred inside. The fox of course wanted to be out in the night running and doing something active or in this case doing what a fox does in the full moon. The boy groaned again as the fox whined and begged for the boy to get up and play in the night. But the boy was extremely tired after training and wanted to sleep but the fox didn't care.

Every full moon the fox was restless and constantly throwing a tantrum. Of course foxes are descendants of the big bad wolves so they are affected by the full moon. The boy moaned and turned his aching body to the side as he grabbed his extra pillow and hugged it. He didn't blame the fox for being annoying. Naturally the fox was quiet but tonight he was throwing a bitch fit. The boy opened his blood shot eyes and screamed as the fox whined. Because the fox was inside him he was being affected by the full moon as well.

While Naruto and the fox were having a "bad night" another boy sat in the most guarded vaults, for prisoners, painfully hearing his former best friend's screams. Sasuke sat up in his bed and stared through his bared window at Naruto shifting and turning in his bed. A devilishly smirk played on the pale boy's lips.

"Being affected by the full moon who would have thought that," said Sasuke quietly. "Naruto you showed kindness to me so many times even though I don't deserve it. I guess now it's time for me to show kindness to you"

Sasuke got up from his bed and performed a clone jutsu. He watched as his clone went under the covers of the bed and pretended to be asleep. Sasuke smirked as he easily grabbed the sleeping guard's keys and opened his vaults door. He knew it would be so easy to slip past the guards especially having eyes like him. The boy walked through the darkened hallway of the Hokage Tower towards Naruto's bedroom. He could hear the boy's painful cries through the hallway. Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's bedroom considering if he should do what he came to do. If he was to get the rest he needed for spending his entire day with Shikamaru tomorrow then he needed to do it. Sasuke turned the doorknob and opened the door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he saw the fox's chakra; it was pure gold instead of flaming red like the time in the Valley of End. Naruto didn't even seem to be controlled by the chakra. Instead it was Naruto the one who was controlling the fox's chakra.

_So this is Naruto's nine tails chakra mode, _thought Sasuke. _He reminds me of the sun._

Sasuke watched Naruto who was clenching his eyes shut trying to fall asleep.

_He doesn't even know that he's controlling the nine tails chakra in his sleep, _thought Sasuke.

"Kurama stop whining. I promise we'll do something in the morning. Just not tonight please," said Naruto painfully.

_Kurama. Is that the fox's name?_ Thought Sasuke.

"I know tonight is the full moon but my body is aching. I'm so tired Kurama," said Naruto again to the fox.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sat up in bed angrily. "Fine we'll do something! How about we crash a wedding? We did it last time, it was amazing!"

Naruto eyes swept over his darkened until it landed on a figure standing in the dark with red glowing eyes. Naruto clenched his sleepy eyes shut immediately. He knew who he looked at, Sasuke.

"Too late Naruto, Tsukuyomi," said Sasuke as he watched Naruto fall back onto his bed eyes opened wide and in fear.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was seeing an illusion. He sat down next to the golden boy and touched Naruto's shining chakra that was still being unawaringly controlled by Naruto.

_I've never seen chakra so bright like this,_ thought Sasuke.

While Sasuke was toying with Naruto's mind, Naruto was seeing absolutely an illusion and he didn't even know it.

Naruto's Point of View

I was running through the woods satisfying the fox's need of restlessness and mines. My body wasn't even aching anymore but for some reason I felt like this was all a dream.

"_Finally Naruto you decided to do something," said Kurama happily._

I felt the moonlight on my face as I ran through the thick woods. The wind gently brushing my hair against my face, the howl of wolves piercing the blanket of silence, and figures of darkness dancing in the moonlight; it all felt so good and alive! I ran even faster in the thick woods until I finally met someone waiting on a tree branch for me. I stopped running and stood face to face with him.

"_Oh we've got company. I can't wait for us to spar!" said Kurama._

"Naruto you must go back to the village," said Kakashi as I grinned.

"No I won't. My paws are waiting to run again," I said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you feel it? The full moon it's so exciting and alive!" I said as Kakashi nodded.

"You must go back to the village. You're at the border enemies are practically waiting to attack you," said Kakashi as I laughed.

"Then let them. I can't wait to spar," I said as I started to run again with Kakashi chasing after me.

"Naruto you can't go any further!" shouted Kakashi as I howled with laughter.

"Oh come on Kakashi Sensei. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself after all I am the Hokage!" I said as Kakashi groaned in frustration.

"I still see you as a little kid," he said as I smiled.

Suddenly I stopped running as the world around me started to blur. The color of the world started to mix together.

"Kakashi sensei what's happening?" I asked but he didn't answer me instead someone else did.

"Time to wake up Naruto," said Sasuke as I sat up in bed.

I looked around myself to see if Sasuke was hiding anywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. It's like he disappeared into thin air, maybe he did. I laid back down in my bed as Kurama fell asleep, finally.


End file.
